


All Love

by Akumageist



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), French Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumageist/pseuds/Akumageist
Summary: Nageki's having a rough mating season, so Hitori offers to help him out, like some cheesy porno. But it means more than that. So much more than that. A sort of, erotic tragedy.
Relationships: Fujishiro Nageki/Uzune Hitori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	All Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not a happy ending fic, I'm sorry. I wanted to write from Hitori's POV and if Hitori was in love with Nageki, but it was unrequited. You can absolutely imagine Nageki bursting into the rooming and confessing post-canon, though.
> 
> Also, I really tried to stay true to Hitori's Overbearing Ridiculous character even in a romantic sense. It's going to get a bit awkward at points, but that is on purpose, I assure you.

“This is so STUPID,” Nageki barked, angrily tossing his backpack towards the dining room table. It knocked into a chair and slid halfway under it. He left it as he stormed off into his bedroom, huffing and spitting and growling.

Hitori didn’t do much to chase him. He knew not to chase Nageki; it wasn’t going to get him answers any quicker. Hitori quietly set his bag down and retrieved Nageki’s bag as well, placing it on the chair. He then crept down the wake of the frustrated mourning dove.

Nageki had tossed himself on the bed and burrowed his face in a pillow, his legs giving one final angry writhe as he scrunched his body up in on itself. Even in his irritation, his body betrayed him and hot sparks danced around his crotch, unprovoked. He growled and rolled angrily, pressing the heel of his hand into the hollow and squeezing his legs tightly around his forearm. He humped forward involuntarily and achingly, and a heavy pant escaped his throat.

Hitori knocked gently.

Nageki gasped. “ _ What?” _ He asked a bit louder than necessary.

Hitori considered that permission to enter and opened the door with a soft click. “Hey Hun,” he murmured as he stepped in.

Nageki whipped his body around and sat upright, his feathers ruffled. He was still trying to do his best to look innocent, despite.

Hitori blinked his thoughts of how adorable the dove looked. His hair was tousled, and his bright eyes and blushing cheeks were clearly frustrated. And that was bad- Hitori  _ was _ a bit worried- but it was so cute to see Nageki healthy enough to have energy for a hissy fit.

Hitori gave a look of concern as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge beside Nageki. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing you can help with…” Nageki huffed, confirming something was in fact wrong.

“Maybe you should let me be the judge of that,” Hitori smiled, placing his hand over Nageki’s and rubbing the dove’s knuckles. “So, what’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s too personal.” The dove’s eyebrows knit with worry and he was avoiding eye contact, shyly pulling his hand away from Hitori’s gentle grasp.

...He was clearly embarrassed by whatever was troubling him. This irked Hitori, only because he hated the idea Nageki felt as though he couldn’t bring every woe to Hitori in confidence. Nothing was too personal or difficult if it was Nageki.

“Nageki, I bathed you for 6 years. I dressed and changed you. You’ve thrown up on me countless times, and not just when you were a squab... I assure you, nothing can be ‘too personal’” Hitori was quite serious, but a smirk flickered on his face.

Nageki’s eyes widened in horror and his face grew redder if possible. “ _ H-Hitori! _ Shut  _ up!” _ He snipped, as though somebirdie might hear.

Hitori chuckled. “But really, Hun. What’s up?”

Nageki sighed, and did appear to relax a bit. “Well… it’s… um… mating season…” the words were muttered so low, it took Hitori a beat longer to process what he had said.

Hitori smiled, relieved. It wasn’t something so terrible or needing medical attention after all. “Oh, Nageki…” Hitori exhaled, “that’s completely natural. I understand what you’re going through.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t  _ always _ know what I’m feeling Hitori, stop trying to relate to me. I’m-” Nageki bit his tongue, contemplating if Hitori’s words were true, and if nothing was ‘too personal’. “I’m in  _ heat _ , Hitori.” He huffed, and ran a hand through the back of his hair, shaking it out and fluffing it anxiously. “I can hardly control my thoughts.”

“...Hun, you’re talking as though I don’t go through the same thing. I am a cock. A  _ quail _ cock, at that. I go through a stronger heat than you would. We  _ are _ in the same family as chickens...” Hitori teased, but he was telling the truth.

“Oh.”

Hitori smiled cunningly, but not to mock the dove’s frustrations.

“But see? You  _ can’t _ help. It’s-… I want to  _ mate _ . It’s not something I can just  _ talk _ out.”

Hitori rolled his lips and flicked his eyes to the window. The feathers on the back of his neck tickled, and he shifted on the bed. Was he really going to suggest this? He just… hated seeing Nageki go through the same frustrations. Nageki had enough to worry about. But Mother Nature waits for no bird.

And he knew the day would come where Nageki began his mating cycle (and by now, it must have started a year or two ago), and he knew it would torture the quail just as bad as the dove. Simply because Nageki was annoyed and this was another bodily betrayal that felt out of his hands.

But… Hitori didn’t need to be a doctor to cure Nageki of this ailment.

“W-well, I  _ could _ , because I’ve been through it longer than you have, so I know how to handle it... but erm… It’s unconventional, and I understand if it would make you uncomfortable…”

Nageki’s eyebrows rose curiously.

“I… know what you need better than even you, so…” Hitori exhaled, and it sounded a bit shaky.

“Hitori… are you implying you would mate with me?” Nageki’s voice was too flat too read.

_ Nageki had implied the worst possible thing! And that was right next to what Hitori  _ was _ implying! _

Hitori’s hands shot up defensively. “N-no! I-I was um--” now it was Hitori’s turn to be flustered.

_ To mate with Nageki. _

The thought, though so brief and nerve-wracking, had already shot down to his stomach in excitement. “I  _ meant _ I could-…” He hunted around the room for the words that would cushion his blunder. “I’m sorry. This is too weird of a proposal. Forget I said anything.”

“No, it’s fine.” Nageki’s eyes were genuine, and almost… innocent. It was hard to remember the context of the conversation. Hitori sighed, his shoulders relaxing in the comfort of the dove’s sweet gaze. He was not angry or judging Hitori, even in this instant. He was looking earnestly and expectantly.

What a sweet boy.

Nageki was so sweet.

“...I just want you to be comfortable. I hate seeing you suffer. E-even if it’s something that seems so silly… I know mating season is never fun, so… As your brother, I just want to help you. So I could um…  _ help _ you...”

“...You would… masturbate me?”

Once again, flat tone. But innocent, and curious.

This also rocketed to Hitori’s crotch. It was an aching, adoring sensation. But… this time, Nageki was right.

“...Yes. B-but it would just be between you and me! And I wouldn’t- I’m not- I don’t mean anything weird by it. You know I would never hurt you and--”

“...Okay.” Nageki shoved his falling hoodie sleeve better up his arm. 

Hitori blinked, his mouth hanging open. “Okay…?”

Nageki propped himself better against the pillows and sprawled his legs out in front of him. “Okay. Yes. You can masturbate me. It’s just to help me get a grip on how to do it myself, right?”

Blush tickled Hitori’s face. “O-oh. Right.” He sounded as though he had forgotten his own suggestion.

Hitori crawled across the bed, dodging Nageki’s legs, and sat to the left of him against the mound of pillows. Nageki cuddled up against his chest, and then blinked up at Hitori, who blinked dumbstruck back. They were both awkwardly flustered and jittery at the proposed task, unsure of how to go about it.

Hitori was looking at Nageki, studying his features. He was so small and cute, even in this instance. His eyes reflected back years of doting and hard work to get to this point. The point was not one to be expected, but… Hitori was trying not to thing too hard about the task at hand, or that  _ Nageki had actually said yes. _

This sort of dumb, cheesy situation only happened in pornos.

_ What was Hitori doing?! _

Nageki inhaled heavily, and then began to shove his pants and underwear down. In contrast, Hitori held his breath and stiffened. He hadn’t seen Nageki’s mature body much, and especially not outside concerning and sickly situations. And  _ never _ in a sexual situation.

He was already erect.

...Which, made sense. He had thrown himself in his room in a fit of clear persistent horniness. But even so, Hitori looked on as though it were a marvel. The dove was not big or special in any particular way, but it was  _ Nageki _ . And  _ that’s _ what made it special.

Hitori thought Nageki beautiful regardless, but even his penis seemed ethereal.  _ Not in an unhealthy way, _ Hitori corrected his own obsessing thoughts,  **_but_ ** Nageki’s erection was cute and pink and eager in a perfect way that fit him.

...Was that too much?

“Are you ready?” Hitori asked softly.

Nageki nodded silently.

Hitori took a breath as though he truly had been holding it this entire time, and silently begged any universe-controlling forces not to make Nageki regret this interaction when it was done. He reached over slowly, and far calmer than he felt.

Oh,  _ wow _ . He was… actually taking Nageki’s cock in hand.

A shiver ran up his spine at the contact as though it were his own member. Hitori embarrassingly felt his erection come to life in his pants. He hoped Nageki wouldn’t ever look over and notice the pathetic crotch tent.

“Hmn--” Nageki whined as Hitori’s fingers closed gently around his shaft. He reclined slowly into Hitori as his heat rolled through his veins and precum dribbled out and over Hitori’s fingers.

“Shh, just relax…” Hitori purred, half-telling himself the same words. He began stroking upwards and thumbing over his tip. More precum dribbled out. It was hot and pleading for stimulation, and Hitori regretted having not offered a blowjob. ...But he had never given one, and would be taking advantage of Nageki  _ had _ he offered.

This was not taking advantage of Nageki. This was not for his own enjoyment. It was because he loved Nageki, and wanted him to feel good. He wanted Nageki to be happy first and foremost. This was just like bathing him and feeding him and buying his medication. Just another task Hitori was glad to do to be sure Nageki was happy and healthy.

“Anhh~” Nageki was already enjoying himself. He had never been touched this way before, and Hitori suspected as much. “ _ Hitori… _ ”

Hitori’s neck feathers rose at the sound of Nageki’s sweet tone speaking his name.

_ He  _ is _ liking this… good. _

Hitori’s own member ached desperately, as though jealous. Not jealous of Nageki’s dick, but the quail’s hand being against it.

“You’re good at this…” Nageki purred.

Hitori forced a laugh. “I-I’m glad you like it.”

Hitori was stroking so softly, so lovingly, as though it were a delicate flower and he was caressing the petals as he walked by, rolling them between his fingers and feeling all the little details. He ran his thumb on the underside of Nageki’s member, rubbing his fingers into the sensitive flesh.

Nageki’s hips bucked, and that was a sign for Hitori to stop dilly-dallying. It wasn’t an activity to savor (though Hitori wished it were), it was to be finished so even for a brief moment, Nageki might not be troubled by his own body.

Hitori’s eyes traced over Nageki’s face as he properly grasped the dove’s erection and began to pump. His eyelashes were cast down and fluttery. His features were always a bit effeminate. Not at all in a bad way, but Nageki was lovely in Hitori’s eyes. Even sickness could not taint his flattering genetics.

He knew Nageki did not see himself this way. It pained Hitori. Because what kind of brother spoke such romantic words? But he wanted to argue Nageki any time he would stare angrily in the mirror, or make a flip comment about his gorey under eyes or his jutting bones. Yet another thing Hitori obsessed over.

Nageki’s muscles tightened and he was pressed against Hitori’s chest now. The quail’s heart had grown wings and was beating against its literal ribcage. The soft green strands of hair tickled Hitori’s chin.

Nageki really was so flesh against him.

And, that was not out of the ordinary for them. They cuddled and hugged all the time. But this was a different sensation. Hitori had not even felt it for Kazuaki in their time together. There was an ache, a longing in Hitori’s chest. It was love, and he knew that. He adored Nageki and all that he was. Even his body cried out for him, desperate to perform affections on him. To show him how much he loved him.

He wanted to mate with Nageki. It’s part of what made mating season so difficult. To live with the bird you feel so greatly for, and to know you cannot have them. That they are just out of reach, and forever would be. Nageki was his cute, sweet, fragile little kid  _ brother _ who he had raised from a squab.

He could feel no shame in his love, however. The shame, if any, came from the knowledge he might taint Nageki if the dove found out. He couldn’t bear to put that weight on Nageki’s delicate shoulders. So he would bear it alone, knowing how he felt and that it would stay his bitter secret. But it was okay. So long as Nageki was comfortable and happy, he was happy.

Nageki’s lips were quaking, and his fingers were beginning to grip the comforter. His breath was heavy, but he was otherwise quiet. Hitori was in love with it all. His other arm wrapped around Nageki’s shoulders and held him as he pumped faster.

“Mmnn…” Nageki cried quietly, his head turning upward as sparks danced up his diaphragm.

“Feel good?” Hitori asked.

“Mmhmm~” Nageki’s voice sounded like it was thick of saliva.

Hitori’s erection throbbed, and he knew without a doubt he had leaked precum. To hold his affections back was attempting to hold back a tsunami at the moment. Hitori was making Nageki feel good. He loved the idea that simply by touching Nageki so softly, he could make him feel bliss.

And the truth was, Nageki was subject to Hitori’s own self-pleasure every night. But he would never know it, and Hitori did his utmost to ensure this. Hitori had truly been in love with Nageki since the day the dove had walked through the door of Hatoful House, but that was fledgling love. That was a little 7 year old quail thinking he’ll marry the very next cute bird he sees.

But with 10 years old, 14 years old, 16, 18, and now 23, Hitori knew he was always going to love Nageki in a way he wouldn’t feel towards anybirdie else. And he kept it under wraps. Part of protecting and caring for Nageki was also shielding him from himself. Hiding his own stress, mental illnesses, and trauma.

And love.

And lust.

Hitori was a double-edged sword to Nageki. With every protection, came the fear he would hit Nageki with recoil, and in his attempt to protect, inflict pain. So, upon being obnoxiously overbearing and cautious, he was also overbearing and cautious.

It was all for Nageki.

Nageki precummed heavily with a sigh, once again bringing Hitori back from his fantasies. Nageki needed to finish, and he was probably close. Hitori’s brain seemed to be forgetting it wasn’t the one getting off, and would flit to focusing on how hot this was, and how beautiful Nageki was.

“ _ Hm-hm-hm!” _ Nageki whined and his hips jerked, and it earned another gush from Hitori’s own hidden erection.

Hitori’s thoughts were darting by him so quickly, and they were all far too erotic to keep him calm. His heart was beating so heavy in his chest he was certain Nageki could feel it against his back.

But they didn’t let up.

Nageki wanted to  _ mate _ . He wanted to mate with  _ something _ . That’s why Hitori had offered this in the first place; Nageki could wrap his own wing around his dick and please himself, but his instincts begged him for company. He wanted to thrust into or be thrusted into.

To thrust in  _ Nageki-- _

Hitori swallowed a moan.

If he made such cute little noises just by this, what sort of noises could Hitori pull out of him if they were to  _ really _ mate? Hitori’s thoughts wandered off to mating with Nageki. Pushing inside of him and seeing the fluttery eyelashes above red-tinged cheeks below him this time. Hitori rocking into Nageki and feeling how hot it was inside him, leaking the precum flooding his pants into the dove instead--

And he would  _ cum _ . He would cum  _ inside _ .

_ Inside Nageki. _

He would hold still and pin Nageki down as his orgasm rippled through his organs and he poured all his love and adoration into the dove, filling him until his little stomach swelled as though he’d lay eggs. Then, Nageki would really know how much Hitori loved him.

And Nageki would cry out in delighted surprise.

_ “Ah! Ah! Oh! Anh, Hitori~! Y-you’re cumming inside of me! Oh g-god!” _

Hitori swallowed a bit more shakily this time and rubbed Nageki’s tip, holding it for a moment as he shuddered at his own unbearable arousal.

Nageki leaned back further into Hitori’s chest as little noises escaped his mouth, and he turned his head slightly into the quail’s neck. Hitori’s heart lurched into his throat and lodged there. Because Nageki’s head had tilted back against Hitori’s collarbone, he could see the dove’s chest heaving.

Oh, he was close.

He really would see Nageki cum.

“Mm~” Nageki crooned.

Hitori couldn’t fight the urge anymore, and kissed into Nageki’s hair sweetly. He tried to only do it once, but then there came another. And another that brushed his ear. And another. Hitori’s lips parted, and his voice ran away without him.

“You know, kissing feels good, too…”

Nageki didn’t waste much time to even ponder Hitori’s words in his grappling arousal. He twisted his torso toward Hitori, grasped the bird’s shirt with a shaking, unstable hand, and kissed Hitori’s lips.

Hitori shuddered again, but Nageki was too distracted by the kiss. Hitori kissed back, of  _ course _ he did, but his heat rose in his stomach like fire. He suddenly kissed too deeply, too passionately, and too much. He pressed into Nageki’s lips and when the dove tried to part them, Hitori’s tongue slipped right past his lips and began to massage down Nageki’s throat.

Nageki whined in approval ( _ thankgod _ ) and his hands surprisingly rose to Hitori’s face and held him, kissing and rolling his tongue with Hitori’s, encouraging the sudden outburst of affection. Hitori felt Nageki’s panting pick up and his body was shaking in Hitori’s grasp and against his lips and--

Oh  _ god _ .

_ Nageki was  _ **_cumming_ ** _. _

**_Right in Hitori’s hand_ ** **.**

Hitori rocked into the kiss desperately and choked out a cry he hoped Nageki wouldn’t question. He held his hand over the gushing cock as the hot fluid seeped between his fingers. It was quite a lot, and Hitori’s stomach was doing somersaults in bliss.

_ He _ had made Nageki feel this way. He had made Nageki feel  _ so good _ he  _ came _ .

**_What a feeling._ **

They parted, breaths hot and sporadic in each other’s faces. Hitori smiled softly into the big orange eyes blinking up at him in afterglow infatuation with the thing he had orgasmed to. He flinched a few more times, his eyes rolling back and his lips pursing. Hitori’s heart skipped a beat at the realization Nageki was  _ still _ tripping over his orgasm.

Nageki’s hands hadn’t fallen from Hitori’s face, and he wrapped his arms around the quail’s neck in an embrace. He squeezed lightly before releasing.

“Thank you… f-for that…” He murmured sweetly, his voice barely a croak.

Hitori paused, as if waiting to see if Nageki was going to continue with a sudden realization- a sudden confession. The second was too long, and there was no confession or continuation or realization of anything.

And of  _ course _ not.

They were  _ brothers _ .

Hitori had done this as a big brother helping out his little brother, as he always did and would always do. But there was still a dagger in Hitori’s heart, and he was bleeding all over the sheets.

“Of course.” Hitori smiled lovingly, and kissed Nageki’s forehead as he had always done when they were little. Because  _ that _ was appropriate affection for your little  _ brother _ .

Nageki smiled back with a satisfied sigh.

Hitori turned his hand over as to not spill on the sheets, and silently slipped off Nageki’s bed, made his way to the door, and closed it behind him. He stepped silently,  _ silently _ into the hallway. He walked silently,  _ silently _ into his room. And he

Shut

The

Door.

The bathroom was along the wall just to his right. A good bird would walk right in and wash his hand. He would wash the fluid down the drain, clean his hands, change his tainted underwear, and be  _ done _ , because Nageki had finished and was taken care of and  _ that’s _ what this was about. But Hitori did not go to the bathroom, and he did not change his underwear, and he did not wash his hand full of Nageki’s cum.

Hitori, like most modern birds, was not a religious quail. He did not feel as though he was being judged or damned for the sin he was committing. But if there was such a judge, it would deem it a sin indeed. Carefully, hastily, Hitori undid his pants button and zipper as to not lose the still warm fluid in his palm. He shoved his pants just down enough his erection popped right out, diligent as ever. And he

Oh, _oh_ **_god_**.

Hitori wrapped the hand with Nageki’s-

_Nageki’s_ _cum_

Around his member and he--

He massaged the cum right into his urethra opening and the cum-

_ Nageki’s cum _

Went ight into his opening and it was seeping in and he rubbed it around and on his dick and down his shaft and he  _ came _

_ He came and came and  _ **_came_ ** and his eyes rolled back and he shuddered against the door and love flowed through his veins like a drug and all his mind could think about was how much he loved Nageki  **_oh_ ** he really was masturbating himself with  _ Nageki’s cum-- _

**OH** god and now-

_ Nageki’s cum _

Was mixing with  _ his _ cum

And it was _so good_ **oh** Nageki felt _so good_ he felt **_so good_**

**_Oh Nageki-_ **

The quietest moan escaped Hitori’s lips and turned into a pant.

Hitori’s muscles began to relax and there was a hitch in his breath. A lump in his throat. It was a sob.

He was crying.

Why was he crying?

He  _ loved _ Nageki. He  _ loved _ him. And he had done something so sweet so good so nice to him. He had made him feel so  _ good _ . It was just a glimmer today. To have made Nageki cum and feel maybe an ounce of how Hitori felt for him.

It did not matter if Hitori felt good. It did not matter Nageki did not love him as anything but his dorky older brother. All that mattered was Nageki had felt good. And that’s all it always was. It was all for Nageki. He always wanted Nageki to feel good and be happy, and that was enough.


End file.
